


An Injection can go a "long" way.

by Menasay



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bloodplay, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Vaginal, Virus, hatefuck, virus play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menasay/pseuds/Menasay





	An Injection can go a "long" way.

"You think you’re strong enough to fight me for so long?" A smirk came to the blond mans lips. Chris had been fighting him in a chained up position for two days and a half with no meals and only minimum water. His lips were cracked, hair plastered to his head from the sweat, a new cracked rib made his abs look odd, eyes were swollen from his tears and his wrists were red from the cuffs which held him. Each day Wesker had been stripping him of morals and clothing; he was down to his boxers. Chris' blue eyes slowly rose to Wesker's red ones, they showed their weariness. Wesker smirked, taking his chin in one hand. "Haha.. Chris.. Looks like I have to pull out all the stops.. You'll give in 'today'." Chris gave him a 'screw you' look before he spat at him. Wesker angrily slapped him with the same hand that had held his face. The slap left a red mark on his cheek and it throbbed. "Too bad that's only your first taste of pain today." Chris looked down in hate at the thought of more pain. Quickly his head was forced back up before the blond B.O.W. planted a forceful kiss on his lips. The kiss wasn't because the B.O.W. felt compassion or anything of the sort for the chestnut haired man but it had been for simple stimulation of Chris' pleasure sensors in his brain. Immediately the youth took in a breath after the other pulled away, the blond walking over to a Licker, kicking it away then walking back. Chris' eyes followed each step the blonde took now as he took in deep, painful breaths. "Please...," he began to beg slowly, "kill me..." "No-no, Chris- you know better then that." Chris frowned a little, he'd tried the same thing four times now; he'd rather just die then be the older mans play-thing. Wesker sighed and walked back to Chris, taking his face into both hands. "Heh.. Heh.. Heh." He squeezed his fingers in a little then turned his head, using his lips to nibble and suck on Chris' ear. "Gunn! We-Wesker!?!" The younger males face was priceless; deep flush, wide eyes and his mouth was open, held-back moans and gasps escaping it easily. Slowly Wesker slid a hand down the others body, fingertips touching upon nice chest, six pack abs, course hips and stopping above an unwanted (by Chris) hardening member. Chris' eyes got even wider, if that was even possible as he felt those abusive hands go near the only area that was his still, by any means. Grabby hand gripped that slowly hardening member roughly and coursed it. "I want you good & hard for me when I fuck you," Wesker whispered into the ear he had been sucking on. This caused Chris to squirm, trying to hit the man and jerk his head away. Unfortunately Wesker knew every sensitive spot on the male body because of his experience and he would use this to his advantage. Chris' boxers slipped down to his parted legs because they were cuffed as well, attached back against the wall. Wesker continued to jerk that hardening dick, unwanted moans sounding from Chris' cracked lips in pleasure and fucked up mental pain. Just as Chris was about to cum Wesker pulled his hand away and began rapidly unchaining him. Chris fell forward to the ground, just barely catching himself on his palms before rolling due to the pain of the rib. He bit his lip painfully, keeping himself from crying out. Wesker grinned slyly and stripped himself of his clothes before he walked back to the chestnut haired man, kicking him in his gut; this forced him to roll back onto his back in agony. "Good boy." Chris ' breathing was shallow as the older blonde man crept to his ass-end, pushing his legs apart forcefully before slipping his already hard member roughly inside that tight hole. "Aghhnn," Chris groaned painfully. "Damn- Chris I think I'm going to break you." Chris flushed brightly before he felt the older man begin to pump in and out of him. Wesker grabbed onto the others hands and pressed them above his head, holding both of them there with one hand then moving the other in-between the both of them and gripping Chris' dick roughly, putting his finger on the cum-line to keep him from getting off. Chris wiggled under him as he continued to thrust in and out of him. The pain and pleasure of his insides mixed, the pleasure dulling the pain. Chris' hips slowly began to meet Wesker’s in want, the feeling of his prostate being hit made him want more, it dulled the pain further and made him numb. Something in Chris must've broken Wesker’s senses because he had leaned down against his victim and wrapped an arm around him in an almost passionate embrace. Chris' senses had already been dulled, and his sanity torn away; he clung to his abuser weakly, fingers latching upon blonde silk hair and strong back. The battle had been won with Wesker coming out on top quite literally as he continued to slam that lengthy member of his in and out. Chris began to gasp in pleasure, his hands latching their fingers around hair and skin. Wesker’s red eyes seemed to become less fierce and more emoted as he gripped into the younger mans back and looked into his eyes. A loud groan released itself from Chris' lips as his cum hit against Wesker and his own chests. Wesker smirked a little then bit onto Chris' neck as he came within him. Chris groaned even louder as he felt that gooey liquid fill him up and he wondered if it was the same feeling women got when they were came into. Slowly the blonde broke away from him but only long enough to get dressed as after which he came back and retained Chris up. One of Wesker’s top medics came in after about ten minutes and began to deal with Chris' broken rib. Wesker watched from the closed door he was leaning on, his hand placing his dark sunglasses back over his eyes. He was highly intrigued in his new toys reactions to medications and therapies for the next week, and he watched from a distance like a cat on the hunt. During this entire week they had run into a bit of a problem, and that problems name was Amanda Vigilantte. Amanda was of Wesker’s kind, fused DNA and virus' ran together in harmony. Her body was lithe and strong, long black hair that let off a baffling scent of infected rose petals that charmed those near her, interesting eyes just like his however on her back were those many unnatural injection marks. A dim smirk took its place so willingly on her face as she stopped in front of Chris' room door. She pressed her back against it and listened in for good measure. On the opposing side of the door Chris was being mind-fucked again. Wesker was speaking in a cruel monotone voice, "You liked it. Your body being invaded by a foreign object." Chris just stared at him, lightly glaring; he hated the blonde that was for sure. Amanda turned and looked in the door window, seeing Chris' reaction before she went for the handle but paused when it turned. Her eyes darted back and forth and she’d mad dash from sight as Wesker opened the door, standing there, narrowing his eyes as he felt the wind rush away. “Hmmmm.” Amanda smirked from a distance as she watched him. Her eyes only widened when she saw him disappear. Then… she felt a hand on her shoulder, clenching tightly. “Shi-Shit…” “There are no correct words for what I’m going to do to yo-“ Wesker only paused in his words when she turned around, showing him her eyes. “…what are you?” He was baffled by her appearance, she so resembled him too well. “I’m…” “How!? Speak up girl!” His voice had gotten loud and she cringed, trying to pull back away from him. “Tell me!” “It’s easier to just show you…” “Then do it!” She frowned at how loud he was before she turned back around and pulled her shirt up, showing him the many injection marks on her back. “Hmmm. How did you get the viruses?” “I didn’t. My boss did.” “And who is you’re -- ..” He paused, catching a whiff of her baffling scent. “N…ngh..” He felt his legs weaken before they buckled and he hit the ground with his knees. He panted softly, feeling his member stiffen. “What the hell-?” “…so it works on you as-well. Not to worry,” she smirked, “I can fix it. If you so desire.” “Why does it hurt?” “Because it effects everyone who is infected. You see,” she knelt down infront of him, placing a hand onto his right cheek, “it’s meant to show me who’s infected. Those who are react this way. It’s so that the world can become ours. The strong ones, the superior ones.” “I don’t care… just.. Fucking.. Come with me,” he growls before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into Chris’ room. Chris looks up from his chains, “Ama-“ He bites his tongue, knowing he shouldn’t say her name. “What was that?!” Wesker looked to him out of the corner of his eyes, wondering what he was going to say. “My name. My name is Amanda Vigilantte.” “….interest- Ughnn!” He hit the floor again, gripping at his groin painfully, feeling the vibes shoot through his entire body. She grinned, seeing him like that before she placed her hand on his head. “Come on. Let’s all fuck~” He looked up at her then grabbed her wrist. “It seems I don’t have much a choice. This feeling is encumbering.” “Good.” She smirked widely, locking the room’s door with a quick flick of the wrist before she dashed over to Chris’ chains. “With your physique I’m sure you must be good at fucking as well. You’ll get my asshole, and you’ll fill it too~ If you try to run… I’ll make it so you cannot move. Understand?” Her eyes burned bright red and reflected off of Chris’ ones.


End file.
